yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Interdimensional Travel Technology
In the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, in order to travel among the Four Dimensions, Interdimensional Travel Technology is used. Overview To serve their interdimensional invasions, Academia possesses these kind of devices. One of these machines is a vertical tube that, when activated, produces a purple plasma-like energy that quickly fills the tube and lets the traveler go through. They also developed minimized devices which look like a wristwatch.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" This kind of technology can be installed into Duel Disks and is called "Force Return" when activated.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" The Resistance also has access to this technology, which allows them to travel to Standard Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 7: "Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" By reverse engineering the technology in the Xyz Dimension's Duel Disk, LDS was able to modify the Lancers' Duel Disks with the same technology, to be activated by activating special Magic Cards, which contain the destination's coordinates.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Jean-Michel Roget also created his own "Interdimensional Travel Device" which he planned to utilize if he ever had to return to Fusion Dimension, or if the Academia invaded Synchro Dimension, he would teleport the entire "City" itself across the dimensions. In the end, he ended up using it in order to destroy the City, but it malfunctioned, which resulted a Wormhole to open up and sends Roget and Yuzu to unknown Dimension, while sends Yūya, Gongenzaka, Shingo and Shun to the Xyz Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 99: "The Eternal Duel" Three years ago Reiji's research team created an "Interdimensional Travel Device" which Yūshō used in order go to the Fusion Dimension and talk to Leo Akaba. However, it sent him to the Xyz Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" Other methods * Yūgo claimed that he has been teleported by his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" * Yuzu's bracelet was able to teleport Yuzu, Yūgo and his D-Wheel from the Standard Dimension to the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" Wormhole Wormhole can also teleport people to other Dimensions, but they have no set destination and its impossible to predict where they would lead to.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 99: "The Eternal Duel"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 137: "The Rebellious Supreme King Servant Dragon"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted by Darkness" Interdimensional Corridor After the events that led to the re-split of the ARC-V Dimension following Reira & Ray attempt to seal Zarc. Because of the presence of power from ARC-V, an "Interdimensional Corridor" was created linking each of the four dimensions with one another.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 143: "Soul of the Supreme King" Gallery Devices Arc V Interdimensional Travel device.png|A stationary interdimensional travel device used by Academia. Arc V Academia's minimized device.png|Academia's minimized device. Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png|The Lancers' modified Duel Disks. Yuzu's bracelet.png|Yuzu's bracelet. Arc V Dimension Move.png|A close up of Academia's Duel Disk dimensional travel. Arc V Interdimensional Travel Device.png|"Interdimensional Travel Device" created by Roget. Kaito and Lancers 112-1.png|A dimension transfer device in Academia base in Heartland. Teleporting Arc Sora recalled.png|A teleporting Sora. Barrett force return.png|A teleporting Barrett. Yuzu and Yugo.jpg|Teleporting Yuzu and Yūgo. Arc V Teleporting Lancers.png|Teleporting Lancers. References }} Navigation Category:Technology